Banished by the Dark
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: The Master escapes the Time War and is on the hunt for the Doctor, needing his help, assisted by Jack. The Master thinks his life is now peaceful without the drums. But something is lurking in the dark...T/K flashbacks. PREVIOUS USERMAME JANTO-ADDICT. x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first EVER Doctor Who fic and I'm really, really worried about it. I've not seen any of the classic episodes…apart from a few which I can't remember the titles off =) So, please, please don't be picky if I put something which goes against the Classic episodes because I won't know =) I'm sorry if I get something wrong. **

**I also want to thank Vic Taylor for her help in the facts of Gallifrey and stuff. The first bit, which is in italics, is a basic view of the past of Gallifrey and it's also a kinda summery. **

**This contains Theta/Koschei pairing. Don't like, don't read. I actually wasn't going to do Theta/Koschei as a couple (As many of them as I read) Until my Boyfriend kinda yelled at me till I did =D Ooh, I'm making him sound terrible. He's a sweetheart, really. And a bit annoying. =) **

**In the Master's POV. Flashbacks in Normal POV **

_Long ago, there was a shining beautiful planet, with a copper orange sky and silky scarlet grass and trees made of silver, glittering in the twin suns. It bore the name Gallifrey and upon it lived the oldest, greatest race in the Universe. The Time Lords. They swore to watch over the universe never to bend timelines just watch them wind. Two young Time Lords, burning with potential and expectations, played on the pastures of red grass, bonded by a strong feeling. Theta and Koschei were their names and they hoped for a live together, travelling and staying young and innocent forever. However, neither of them had any idea of the events that were to follow in their life. And that this strong bond would be broken and that the fact they thought they would be together forever was false. For a creator named Davros had something deadly and dark planned. On a planet named Skaro, a battle between the Kaleds and the Thals waged for a millennium, neither side victorious. So Davros created the Daleks. A species designed only to feel hate and to want to destroy everything in their way. _

_Then the Daleks and Time Lords went to war and Gallifrey and Skaro became battlefields, growing cold and like a death trap. This war also waged on for centuries, with only one possible ending. The Moment was stolen and soon after Gallifrey and Skaro, the most infamous planets, came crashing down in a cascade of gun fire and bloodshed. And the Time Lords and Daleks were no more. The last great Time War. Ended. But there were two Time Lords who survived beyond the final day. The Doctor and the Master. Known on Gallifrey and Theta and Koschei. Their friendship had been torn and they were deadly enemies, there old names and relationship had fallen with Gallifrey. But this was not the end of their story together._

_Because the end for Koschei is said to come when the return of an infamous species happens, and it's evidently not the Time Lords. So something far more dangerous is stirring in the darkness. _

"You'll die with me, Doctor," I heard Rassilon hiss, followed by the Doctor's voice.

"I know," Compared to his usual cheery, perky voice, this was something different. The Doctor's voice was riddled with sadness, fear and exhaustion. He thought he was going to die, and he was terrified but in another way he was tired of living. However, the Doctor had spared my life earlier when he could've shot me, therefore, I had to repay him. I rose to my feet, already feeling the electricity buzzing and dancing around my fingertips.

"Get out of the way," I muttered. The Doctor swung around to look at me, then as he realized he smiled, a hopeful glint in his eyes. He moved out of the way just as I fired the first bolt of blue electricity.

"You did this to me!!" I cried, pouring all my hatred, all my anger into Rassilon, "All of my life!!" My life force was getting weaker by the minute but I didn't care, I was going to kill Rassilon and make him pay for what he changed me into, even if it killed me. I hated Rassilon. He made me what I was. Me and the Doctor were ripped apart, sworn to be enemies forever because of that noise in my head. The noise Rassilon created. "You made me!! One!!!!"

I fired another bolt of electric into him, a stronger one this time. I could hear the Doctor in my head, opening the telepathic link to try and communicate with me. He was begging me to stop. Begging me not to do this. He was saying it was suicide. He knew I was going to continue until I died. But I didn't care too much about what the Doctor wanted right now. "Two!!!" I fired another bolt into Rassilon and he grimaced in pain. Sweat was beading on my forehead as I was draining my life source to do this. To kill Rassilon. For separating the Doctor and I as children and tormenting me forever.

"Three!!!" Another earth shattering bolt was pumped into Rassilon's chest and he collapsed, grasping his staff in order to keep himself steady. "Four!!!!" I fired the last bolt I could muster into Rassilon before the whole room was enveloped in a bright white light and I felt some invisible force tugging at my body. I wondered what would become of the drumming in my head now that the link had been broken but there was no time to wonder. I managed to turn back to the Doctor before I left and I called back at him.

"Thank you, Doctor," I called, "Thank you for everything."

I was blinding by the light so I shut my eyes tightly shut. The first thing I noticed was silence. Scary, haunting silence. No drumbeat. Wow. That was truly scary. The next thing I noticed was a soft breeze ruffling my hair and the distant cry of 'exterminate' followed by cries of pain. Then I knew where I was. The Time War. My eyes snapped open and I glanced around. I was stood in the exact same position, with my back to Rassilon and the other Time Lords. I turned quickly to see them; Rassilon was slouched on the floor, probably dead or at least in a coma. The other Time Lords were huddled around him, urging him to wake up.

One of the younger Time Lords; one of Rassilon's close workers, stood and walked towards me. I grinned at him, trying on my charm. However, I got a fist in the face for my troubles and I stumbled backwards, clutching my now bleeding nose. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I rolled over in order to get on all fours and that's when I saw it. The grass. Long lush grass. Scarlet in colour. And then I knew which place in the Time War I was. Gallifrey.

I took a deep breath and stood up, looking up to the sky. Oh, how I'd longed to see that sky. Deep blue in colour and shining. The silver moon glittering down on me. I was speechless. When the Doctor had told me Gallifrey had perished during the Time War, I was devastated. I just didn't let it show. But now I was here. Stood on the pastures of red grass. The same red grass the Doctor and I used to run across and play on. Then at night, we'd collapse on them and stare up at the sky. Planning our future travelling together. It hadn't exactly gone as we'd planned. I shook myself from this line of thought. All this brought back so many memories.

"I'm home," I mumbled, and then I broke into a grin and looked skyward, a loud, joyous laugh escaping from my lips. My skeleton flashed again as I laughed and I keeled over, groaning in pain. I was still so very weak and I knew I wouldn't last long. But if I died right then, I wouldn't care. For I would die on Gallifrey, my home land.

I heard a cry of despair come from behind me and it snapped me from my thoughts. I turned to see what the commotion had been about and I noticed the huddle around Rassilon again. The Time Lord who had hit me before turned to me once again and I thought I was going to get another punch. I didn't. Instead, I was spoken to.

"He's dead," The Time Lord sighed, "Our Lord President is dead."

"Rassilon's dead?!" I grinned, then changed my expression to a sad one, "Rassilon's dead."

"You murdered him!" The Time Lord snapped.

"Hold on a minute," I laughed, then after a pause; I turned and sprinted across the grass, trying to get as far away as possible from him as I could. I didn't want to be tried and executed!! No way!

"Wait!!!" The Time Lord called, ordering a few of the guards to chase after me, however, I had a head start and I was using my energy to run a lot faster than normal. I, thankfully, was running in the direction of the Citadel which, I was hoping to find shelter in.

Then I remember what the Doctor had said: the final days of the war. Which meant, that this was the final day of the Time War. Today was the day both Gallifrey and Skaro fell. Ok, so I was screwed. However, I was unsure of the time it'd happened so it could've been any moment now. I had no chance. Besides, I don't think I'd get away anyway, the whole planet's going to implode on itself, sending shockwaves across the whole of this Planetary System. I had less than a day to escape that and I was running low on energy having used it all on Rassilon and then on all that running.

I was done for. These were the last moments of my life. The last hours. If I was the least bit clever I would spend it drinking myself silly. But somehow, as appealing as that sounded, I wasn't going to. I was going to die a fighter. I ran away the first time and this time I was going to fight. I remembered the promise I'd made to the Doctor all those years ago when we were children.

_Theta gazed up at the sky, the huge silver moon reflecting in his eyes. Koschei rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Theta's face._

"_Hey, Thete," Koschei began, "Y'know what?"_

"_What?" Theta smiled then turned over so he was facing Koschei._

"_Whatever happens," Koschei smiled softly, "I'll always fight for you, Thete. I'll always defend our corner. Always protect you. I'm always gonna fight, Thete, as long as I know you're safe 'coz I'm fighting. I promise."_

"_Kosch, what made you say that?" Theta laughed._

"_I dunno, I just thought, that in wars and stuff, I'd fight for you, Thete," Koschei smiled._

"_I'd always protect you too, Kosch," Thete grinned then looked skyward again, "So, when we go to the stars, which way shall we go first?"_

"_Hmm, that way," Koschei pointing in one direction. _

"_Yeah," Theta nodded, "That way."_

I found myself gazing at the sky, my eyes moist with unshed tears. My eyes moistened more and I blinked the tears away. Now that was just weak. Only pathetic humans and the Doctor cried at memories.

I remembered I was being chased and I was running for my life so I sped up again and hurried towards the Citadel which I must say, I was pretty happy to find, was very easy to get into. Probably because most of the guards were out fighting the Daleks. Oh well, at least it made it easier for me.

* * *

I ran down one of the long corridors of the Citadel, reading each door sign, looking for the right one. It was all written in Gallifreyian and I had to admit, my Gallifreyian was pretty rusty as it'd been so long since I'd used it. However, I knew the word Weaponry and I was yet to see it. Up to now I'd passed Conference Rooms 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 and I had a feeling I was on the wrong floor. However, it was extremely difficult to find the damn stairs in this place and I was yet to catch sight of a lift. Which was rather annoying. I passed Conference Room 18 and I turned back the way I'd come.

"Ok, if I see one more bloody Conference Room I think I might kill someone," I growled to no one in particular, then I noticed a sign which read, 'Staircase'. With a grin, I went in that direction. I ended up at a flight of stairs which, unfortunately, looked unimaginably steep. I glowered at the-stairs-which-were-almost-a-slope, angry that this was the only way to get upstairs.

I glanced at the floor above then I looked back at the staircase-which-was-almost-a-slope and sighed. I started up at them, clinging onto the banister. A man of over 900 years of age should not be made to climb stairs like this.

After I managed to get up the stairs-which-were-almost-a-slope I wandered down another corridor which looked rather similar to the Conference Corridor (or the Corridor of Living Hell as I'd named it) except the doors now said: Lab Room 1, 2, 3, ect. Oh wonderful, I thought, another endless corridor with the same damn doors!

I wandered into a nearby room, unsure of where the hell I was going. I ended up in some sort of storage room, it was cold and clinical and the walls were scattered with other doors all needing some security code or handprint or fingerprint of whatever and I suddenly missed the normal earth doors which just had a simple metal key. I mentally cursed myself for liking something to do with Earth over Gallifrey.

One of the doors had a sign above it saying weapons and transportation. Grinning, I headed over there. I placed my hand on the scanner and closed my eyes, whispering, _please, Rassilon, please. _A screen above the scanner read: Handprint Identified as Koschei. I cursed the computer system for using my old name and then, thankfully, the door slid open with a quiet click and a vast room full of shelves of weapon was revealed. I gasped at the sheer size of it then I remembered that Time Lords could make things bigger on the inside.

I was shocked. I grabbed a bastard big gun and went to leave. I paused for a moment then headed back into the room and went towards to a computer, typing in the words: _Time Lock _in Gallifreyian of course. I was shown a picture of two planets (Gallifrey and Skaro) Encircled in a shimmering barrier, this, of course, was just an image as the time lock was not a bubble/barrier. In the image, I saw a tiny crack, probably due to the escape of the Time Lords. That, I thought, was my only hope. I found the co-ordinates of it and memorized them. I grabbed a teleport, hoping my plan would work.

--------------

I pushed the glass doors of the Citadel dome open and ran outside, the cold night air nipping at my skin. I forgot how cold Gallifrey could get. I pointed my awesome gun at the closest Dalek I could see and went to pull the trigger only to find myself knocked off my feet as the whole of the planet shook.

Then I remembered the date. And I remembered what was going to happen. I placed my gun down and managed to struggle back to my feet, the wind picking up speed and lashing against my skin and the ground shaking and cracking. I shielded my face from the wind with my arm as even the sky began to splinter.

"We're all doomed!!!" I heard one man cry. People were screaming and running whilst families huddled together and cried. I, however, was going to die with at least my dignity. Lava spewed from the cracks in the ground and edged towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut and cut off all screaming and crying around me. Then I took a deep breath and prayed that my teleport would work. I pressed it and nothing happened. Even when I entered the co-ordinates, nothing happened. I cursed in Gallifreyian and tried it again. Then I knew what was going to happen, I was going to die on Gallifrey.

"I love you, Thete," I whimpered. Those were the words I would only say on my deathbed.

"_Kosch, wait up!" Theta called, running up to Koschei who was making his way home from the Academy across his father's estates of gorgeous fields. The hot Gallifreyian suns beat down on them as they walked, Koschei looking down at his shoes and Theta struggling with his books. _

"_Hey, give me a hand, Kosch," Theta laughed._

"_Here," Koschei smiled and took half of Theta's books, "better?"_

"_Yeah, thanks," Theta grinned then edged closer to Koschei, "I love you, y'know." _

"_Thanks," Koschei nodded with a genuine smile._

"_How comes you never say it back?" Theta frowned._

"_You know I do though, don't you?" Koschei shrugged._

"_Yeah, but it'd be nice to hear it from you once in a while," Theta sighed._

"_Hey, I will one day, Thete, I promise; besides you already know I do, so don't complain. At least _someone_ loves a dog like you," Koschei playfully teased. Obviously joking because he in no way thought Theta looked like a dog. _

"_Hey!" Theta scowled and gave Koschei a gentle shove. _

"_Oh, don't start with me!" Koschei joked and threw the books to the floor before lunging at Theta and pinning him to the ground, the books Theta was holding flying out of his hands and scattering around them. _

"_Ah!" Theta giggled, "Let me go!" _

"_Never," Koschei smiled down at Theta._

"_Ah, stop it," Theta laughed, his nose brushing with Koschei's, "How long are you going to be with me, Kosch?" _

"_Forever," Koschei replied softly before dipping his head down and kissing Theta on the lips. _

"_Good," Theta smiled and kissed Koschei again, this time making sure it was a lot more passionate. _

Then I felt something tug at my body and strangely, I didn't feel the pain of death. Instead, I felt something cold and damp dabbing my forehead. I opened my eyes to see where I was and saw a blond girl staring at me.

"Hello, are you sitting comfortably?" She smiled creepily. I frowned and closed my eyes again, hoping it was a dream. Then I opened them again and she was still there. Great, I thought, how come I always end up with crazy blond girls?

-------------

**TBC… **

**Hope you liked this chapter!! =) It took me a while. The next chapter, I must admit, makes me giggle and it contains a lot of molesting from two very creepy women =) Thought I'd warn you. Reviews make me smile =)**

**Jess x **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really not certain about this chapter but, oh well. Tell me if you like it =) xx**

** Master POV**

The crazy lady dabbed my head with the wet towel again and smiled at me. I grimaced, my head pounding. Still, at least it wasn't as bad as the drums.

"Aw, you're burning up, babe," She cooed. I sat up, unsure of what was happening. She tried to wipe me again but I batted her hand away. I was in a bedroom/living room (possible like a hotel or a cabin?) and I was sat on the bed which appeared to be a wooden bunk bed. The woman was clad in red silk and she was (I'll admit) rather pretty but very VERY creepy. Then, suddenly, I remembered what I'd been doing beforehand. Gallifrey and the Time War. And the Doctor.

"Where's…" I mumbled, my head still spinning, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Oh, you won't be needing a Doctor," The blond woman purred.

"We'll take care of you," Another voice added which strangely, sounded identical to the blond woman's. From out of the bathroom came another woman, clad in the same dress as the other woman except hers was black silk not red. Her hair was identical too but hers was brown and not blond. The two women, however, were completely identical in appearance. Twins I guessed.

"Urm, hi," I began, "look I'm not too sure where I am but I really need to get back to Gallifrey, after all they're in a war and they'll be…" I trailed off as the blond girl slid on the bed and pulled my hoody off.

"Ooh," She teased, "Look, Cherie, he's blond, like me."

"Ah, but look at the roots; he used to be brunette, like me," Cherie smiled.

"No, really, I should be getting back," I laughed nervously.

"Oh, you won't be getting to Gallifrey for a _very_ long time," Cherie grinned, also sliding next to me on the bed.

"Wait, why?" I frowned. I was getting frustrated now. I was supposed to be dead by now! Hence the reason's I'd said the words I would only say on my deathbed!

"Well, we don't intend on letting you go any time soon, do we, Chantelle?" Cherie tousled my blond hair and I frowned.

"Well, I take it the teleport worked? But how the hell did I end up here?" I asked, very confused at what was happening. I thought I was on Gallifrey!

"We hijacked the system!" Chantelle grinned. Now, I was defiantly confused. I didn't know I was using a system and I certainly didn't know how I'd ended up in a tiny cabin being molested by two identical women.

"Wait… what system?" I frowned, these two women were really freaking me out now and I really wanted to just get out. I'd swap this for burning on Gallifrey any day.

"If only you were as clever as you are gorgeous," Cherie sighed.

Now, that would be something. I'd be the cleverest man in the universe then. I'd know everything there is to know if I was as clever as I am gorgeous. However, I consider myself to be very clever; after all, I did get _one_ level which was higher than the Doctor's. Cosmic Science! Now that was an achievement. Then again, all my other levels _are_ lower than the Doctor. Still, at least I beat him at _something._

"We noticed your escape from the Time War and you were supposed to be sent to the Shadow Proclamation Headquarters," Chantelle explained, sliding her hands up my shirt. This was really bordering on _very _uncomfortable.

"Wait, but you're not the Shadow Proclamation are you?" I glanced between the two women, not wanting to come across any thicker than I already was, "I thought they were all posh and stuck up with lots of Rhino Men, Judoon, following them around."

"No, babe, we're not the Shadow Proclamation," Cherie laughed, "Like I said, we hijacked it and we transported you here!"

"You did what?!" I scoffed, "Then where the _hell _am I?"

"In our cabin," Chantelle smiled. I tried to get up but they stopped me and made sure I didn't move. I was getting pretty scared now. What the hell where they going to do to me?!

"Cherie, I let you flirt with the American at the bar so this one's mine!" Chantelle grinned. I frowned, I thought I'd get my say on whether I wanted to go with anyone or not. Apparently I didn't get a say. Cherie sighed and flopped off the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Now, you're all mine, babe," Chantelle flirted. I opened my mouth to protest but she placed a finger on my lip and hushed.

Then, there was a loud knocking at the cabin door and I beamed, saved by the bell. Chantelle frowned and hopped off the bed, stumbling slightly in her red heels. Cherie came out of the bathroom, the knocking arousing her attention. Chantelle opened the door and snapped.

"What?!" She growled.

"You promised you pay for half that bill, Cherie!" I heard a very familiar American accent yell. It couldn't be? I peered round the edge of the bunk bed I was sat on and I looked towards the doorway. True to my first thought, stood there was Captain Jack Harkness. My eyes widened in shock as he was the last person I was expecting to see.

"Hold on," Jack frowned, looking my way. I ducked, hoping he hadn't seen me, "Are you girls alone in here?"

"Why?" I heard Chantelle ask. Oh, god, he'd either spotted me or he was planning to have sex while I was in the room! As if today couldn't get ANY worse. I looked up again and found that Jack was looking directly at me.

"Oh, my god," Jack breathed. Yep, he'd defiantly seen me, "Is that the Master?!"

"The Master?" Cherie sounded rather confused, "I thought he was supposed to be Rassilon? The only one who could escape the Time War you'd said!"

"Well, that's the name of the President!" Chantelle tutted.

"Then who the hell is he?!" Cherie growled.

I sat up and grinned.

"Actually," I pointed out, "Rassilon's dead. I killed him. Still, he deserved it. And you should be glad you got me, I'm far more attractive."

"Master?" Jack's brow furrowed. He didn't look attractive like that.

Jack looked a lot different since I last saw him. His voice was no longer filled with charm and he seemed like his age had finally gotten to him, like he was tired of living. Like he was missing something. There was this weird emptiness in his eyes. Like someone had literally taken everything away from him.

I'd seen that change in the eyes before. I'd seen it in the Doctor when I'd come back after being human. After the Time War. All I could see was this cold lonely Time Lord. The Doctor. Not Theta. Not the carefree boy I'd known him as. And now I saw it in Jack's eyes. Perhaps this time I should be gentler with him. He seemed weaker than normal.

"Hello, Jack, I see you're still in fancy dress," I grinned. To hell with being gentle, "So when's the party then?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack growled, choosing to ignore my last comment.

"I was kidnapped!" I frowned, glaring at the twins who laughed flirtatiously.

"By these two?" Jack scoffed, "And you let them kidnap you?!"

"Well, not exactly! I was stuck in the Time War and I was transported!" I scowled. I hopped off the bed and grabbed my black hoody then walked over to Jack, grinning manically.

"Come on then," I grinned at him.

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We're going. To your cabin," I told him, then I pushed him into the corridor and followed him out, "Night, girls!"

I shut the door of the twin's cabin and I headed down the corridor with Jack, thankful to be away from those horrid twins.

"Thank god you got me out of that," I smiled. Jack smiled uneasily; still unsure of what was going on. I laughed back at Jack but the laughter made my skeleton flash yet again and I keeled over, falling to my knees on the cream carpet of the corridor.

"What the hell?!" Jack gasped. I struggled to my feet and continued down the corridor, as if nothing had happened, "what the hell just happened to you?"

Jack followed me down the corridor, continuously firing questions at me.

"I'm dying," I replied bitterly, "I'm going to die. Happy now?"

Jack didn't talk again, which pleased me. Jack pushed a pair of brown wooden doors open and the scenery suddenly changed.

We were in a drinking club/bar or whatever. The lighting was dull and blue and the music blared from the overhead speakers. The place was emptier than I'd expected but there were a few aliens in there. Raxacoricofallapatorians, Adipose, Judoon and many more. Jack took a seat at the bar and indicated that I should sit as well. I did. The chairs were horribly uncomfortable.

"Hyper vodka please, Tony," Jack told the barman, "And a… Master?"

"Oh, urm," I mulled over this; I didn't know what to have, "make that two hyper vodka's then."

"Those'll kill you," Jack scoffed. I didn't care. I was dying anyway. I shrugged as two hyper vodkas were placed in front of us. Once the bartender was out of hearing distance, Jack turned to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He scowled. That look didn't look attractive on him either. Then again, very few looks were attractive on Jack.

"Like I said, I was kidnapped," I frowned, still pissed that I had been abducted by two insane twins.

"But you died!" Jack growled, "I remember it, with Archangel and the Valiant and that damn drumbeat!"

"Oh, I was resurrected," I grinned, "You can't kill someone as charismatic as me." I didn't care that I was being big headed at all but modesty wasn't exactly natural to me and nor Jack so I thought best not to bother with him.

"Great, that's great," Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically and I glared at him. I wasn't offended by his words whatsoever as I didn't give a damn what 'Captain Sparkle' thought about me. Ooh, Captain Sparkle, that's a new insult. I like it.

"Can I ask something?" Jack asked. To be honest, no he couldn't, but I had a feeling he was going to so I didn't bother objecting and just nodded, "What's with the home dye job? You look like a less attractive version of Eminem!"

Now that was offensive. For two reasons. One being that I liked my hair the way it was, besides, I didn't decide to dye it! Two being that he called me a less attractive version of Eminem when I thought Eminem was butt ugly! Certainly, I was hotter than him. I was about to protest but I knew he had to have been saying it to piss me off and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by defending my ego.

"I do not look like…" I trailed off, scowling. Then I downed the rest of my hyper vodka which I must say I was disappointed with, it didn't pack a punch and didn't make me feel any better about my approaching death.

"Y'know what?" Jack grimaced, "You're a bastard!"

"Ok, that's… ok," I laughed at the randomness of this comment. I had a feeling he was a little drunk.

"Everything you did," Jack spat, "I'd shoot you right now but I think the Doctor would never forgive me." He glared at me and ordered two more hyper vodkas for me and him. I didn't want one but I didn't say so. After all, he was paying. I think.

"Then do," I coaxed, "The Doctor thinks I'm dead anyway."

"I couldn't do it to him," Jack shook his head, "So, what evil plan are you planning now?"

I pondered this for a moment. To be honest, I didn't have a plan. The drumming appeared to have gone and I was just savoring the time I had left. Then again, if I was going to die, there was one promise the Doctor, Theta, had made to me and I had to make sure it happened.

_Koschei collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, completely exhausted._

"_Wow, Thete, when the hell did you learn to run that fast," Koschei laughed, "I feel like I'm dying!!"_

"_If you did die, Kosch, I'd make sure you were with me, yeah? Coz I don't want you dying alone."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way," Koschei nodded, "I promise when I'm dying I'll come find you."_

"_Good," Theta grinned, "Although, I hope we have a long wait before that happens."_

"_Me too," Koschei smiled._

I looked down, my eyes glazed with tears. Then I remembered where I was and who I was talking to. Ok, so Jack asked what my plan was and I was yet to reply.

"Well, Urm, my plan is…" I paused trying to think, "To find the Doctor."

"Why?" Jack frowned then sighed, "What're you gonna do to him?"

I wasn't planning to do anything to him. I was just gonna hold on until I find him then let go and die. Like we'd promised. But we'd made so many promises on Gallifrey and I couldn't keep them all before I died. We'd promised we'd go travelling together and we never did. I blamed Rassilon for that. For putting that noise in my head. And ruining all hope of a happy life. For both of us.

"I'm going to…" I paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to word it, "I'm gonna keep at least one promise."

"What's that then?" Jack scoffed, "Promise you'd kill him?"

"No," I laughed, "Not quite. Now take me to Earth."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jack raised an eyebrow. I pondered this for a moment then grinned and downed my drink.

"You don't," I stood up and made my way out of the bar. Jack waited for a moment then hurried after me.

As I walked away, grinning manically, I heard the bartender call after us.

"You didn't pay for those drinks, Captain!" He called, "Those Hyper Vodkas are like 40 quid a bottle!!!"

"I'll repay you in sex!" Jack called back then joined my side, "How exactly do you plan on getting to Earth?"

"Like this," I took two teleport chains off the wall and looped one around Jack's neck and one around my own.

Then the next thing we knew we were stood in beside a huge cavity in the ground of the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff at the dead of night. The rain hammering down.

"Now that," Jack laughed, "Is impressive."

-------------

**TBC…**

**Hope you liked! Reviews are like chocolate! Which I'm banned from now =( Reviews are all I have now!! **

**Jess x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I was seriously upset about this chapter because I wrote it all out and deleted it and it's not in the recycle bin. So I had to rewrite it. It's not half as good as the first chapter I wrote. Sorry for the huge gap in updates my internet died on me. Also, I do not dislike Americans, I have a friend who is American, and it's just that I presume the Master dislikes Americans, due to President Winters. Oh, and please note the change of username, thanks. **

**Title: Banished by the Dark 3/?**

**Author: Masterpuppy-x**

**Pairing/Characters: 10****th**** Doctor, The Master, Jack Harkness, Theta Sigma, Koschei. **

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Friendship**

**Word count: 962**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Fighting, blood loss. **

**Summary: I'd let Theta and Koschei invade my mind with their sick story and their playful games and… and… Rassilon, I hated it. The drums must have been holding all of those memories back and now they're gone, the memories flooded through and infiltrated my mind!**

"Now that," Jack laughed, "Is impressive."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I mumbled in reply, eyes scanning the horizon for some hope of the Doctor nearby. My life source was draining by the second and I doubted I had very long to live.

"I mean, I do a lot of teleportation and time travel but one as quick and pain-free as this, woo!" He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. Rassilon, help me if I have to be with him.

"Are you still yapping on about teleportation?" I barked at him. He fell silent after that. Thank Rassilon, I don't think I'd be able to cope another minute with his grating American accent. Urg, Americans, they're so pompous and arrogant, especially their ex-president 'Mr. Winters' even the name makes me feel nauseous.

I noticed Jack's eyes dart over to the huge crater in the ground, filled with rubble and debris. Then, something in his eyes changed to pure sorrow. He was definitely upset, I gathered that much, but why?

"What's the matter with you?" I snorted, "Aww, let me guess, now that the Water Tower is gone, there are no more tourists for you to flirt with?"

"Piss off," Jack retorted. I smirked and continued to study the wreckage. Ohh… wasn't that where Jack's little band was based. So, what had happened? He's such a drama queen.

Try going through what I've been through! I was absolutely knackered. Over the last few days, I'd come back to life, almost been killed by my ex-wife, had my body ripped open so my life source was escaping, ate some traps, tried to revive myself, became everyone on Earth, tied the Doctor up, found a Whitepoint Star, brought the Time Lords back, saved the Doctor, been on Gallifrey, escaped the Time War, been molested by some twins and drank two hyper vodka's. That was one hell of a Christmas.

I just want things back the way it used to be! Oh, Rassilon help me, I was wishing that I was who I used to be. Urg. But I guess I was happiest on Gallifrey with Theta. No… The Doctor. I shouldn't call him Theta anymore. I don't like to admit that I was once part of Theta and Koschei's sick, twisted love story. The Doctor and the Master, those are far more suitable. I remember when we chose those names.

_Theta sprawled out under the blazing suns, his eyes closed and his mind dreaming of the stars. Heavy footsteps approached him and Theta lazily opened one eye to see Koschei flop beside him, slightly slick with sweat from the heat of mid-day. _

"_Hey, Thete," Koschei grinned. Theta nodded and reclosed his eyes, tired, "Have you picked a name yet?"_

"_Hmm?" Theta opened his eyes, barely listening, "Oh. Well, no, I want to keep the name Theta. Am I not allowed?"_

"_No, you know you're not!" Koschei rolled his eyes, "Master Liaate said we had to pick our Time Lord titles now."_

"_Ok, well, I was thinking about the name; the Doctor," Theta told him, "What do you think?"_

_Koschei raised his eyebrows, "A Doctor? As in a man who makes people better? Why would you pick a name like that?"_

"_Doctor's help people, I want to help the universe," Theta explained. Koschei sniggered which caused Theta to scowl, "Ok, fine, what did _you _choose?"_

"_The Master," Koschei told him, grinning proudly. _

"_The Master?" Theta echoed._

"_Don't you like it?" Koschei's grin fell._

"_I dunno, well, why would you want to be a Master of anything?" Theta frowned. Koschei sighed, rolling his eyes melodramatically. _

"_We can own the whole universe! We're the Lords of Time, we have that power," Koschei stated, his voice taking on a dark tone. _

"_But, Koschei, I don't want to own the universe, I only want to see it," Theta shook his head. Koschei paused, contemplating his next sentence. _

"_Well, at least with that name, I get to be _your_ Master," Koschei grinned mischievously. Theta giggled as Koschei pounced on top of him, growling playfully. _

I'd done it again, Rassilon damn it. I'd let Theta and Koschei invade my mind with their sick story and their playful games and… and… Rassilon, I hated it. The drums must have been holding all of those memories back and now they're gone, the memories flooded through and infiltrated my mind! No, it's all wrong! I realized Jack was looking at me, amused. I shot him a glare and bit back.

"What?" I growled, "where's your OCD boyfriend? Why don't you go and stare at him?"

This, however, turned out to be the worst possible thing I could say. Jack lunged at me and punched me directly in the stomach. I shoved him down an alleyway and pinned him up against the wall, sending a strong kick into his groin. Jack keeled over, groaning. Then, he hurled towards me, head-butting me. I grabbed him and twisted him around so he slammed into the ground. He got to his feet and fired a strong punch in my jaw. I punched him in the left cheek, strong enough to leave a black eye. I didn't really have the strength to fight, but I was angry.

He punched me again, splitting my lip, drawing blood. The fight continued, with punches and kicks until Jack slammed me into the brickwork and lifted me of the floor by one hand, around my neck, cutting off the oxygen. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I broke into a wide, insane grin and Jack grimaced, tightening his hold.

"Now, now, boys, violence gets you nowhere," A familiar voice scolded. Jack dropped me quickly, like he'd been burnt. I broke into a wider grin and sighed.

"Doctor," I breathed. Thank Rassilon, he'd found me.

**A/N: I know its been so long since I updated but I will praise you with two chapters today if you all review and I know I don't deserve it because of my damn internet but I'm asking you really nicely. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so I've decided on Master/Doctor slash because I felt like writing it. I am very sorry if you dislike Doctor/Master slash but it will only be this once if you express your dislike to me. Sorry. =) Dedicated to Gwento-Addict, Theta-Koschei-Forever95, TheWeddingFairy. **

**Title: Banished by the Dark 4/?**

**Author: Masterpuppy-x**

**Pairing/Characters: Ten/Simm!Master. 10****th**** Doctor, The Master, Jack Harkness, Theta Sigma, Koschei. **

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Friendship**

**Word count: 1569**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Little bit of Slash. **

**Summary: I'd always wanted to live forever. And maybe, just maybe, I could.**

"Master," The Doctor nodded and gave a grin my way. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes, letting the rain sprinkle my burning hot forehead. I'd been through a lot lately and I was already dying and I'd been thinking about Theta and Koschei a lot. Flashbacks for Time Lords already hurt, but partnered with an approaching death, it gives you a slamming headache. Jack spun around to look at the Doctor and grinned, pulling the Doctor into a tight hug. Oh, brilliant, now I have to stand here while these two gossip do I?

Jack and the Doctor parted and grinned at each other once more.

"I saw the wreckage," The Doctor commented, "What happened?"

I knew Jack was frowning, even though I could only see the back of his head. I just had that weird feeling that he was. Oh, great, yes let's stand here in the rain while I'm bleeding and talk about Jack's 'problems' and I'm about to keel over and die. Brilliant. I rolled my eyes.

"We were invaded," Jack replied, his voice filled with sadness, "the Hub was destroyed."

"I found him wallowing in a space cruiser," I told the Doctor, with a nod towards Jack.

"Why?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and leant against the opposite wall to the one I was leaning on.

"It got too much, I couldn't cope," Jack sighed, looking down. Then I remembered what I'd thought when I saw Jack in those twins room, and his sadness when he saw the wreckage, and that he'd said that things went wrong, and then how sensitive he was when I spoke of his 'OCD boyfriend'. Ah, so something happened to him. Oh, well, does anyone really care? There are so many bloody humans on this rock; can't he go shag one of those?

"That boyfriend of yours, something happened to him. I bet he dumped you, didn't he? Were you wallowing in your room playing love songs and picking the petals of roses?"

"The alien released a virus into this building," Jack replied, glaring at me, "and everyone in the building died. I went there. With Ianto and we got locked in."

I shrugged and grinned at Jack, receiving another glare. I didn't really care about Ian or whatever his name was. He was just an Irish teaboy or something like that. And he's dead. Big deal. My whole race is dead. Boo hoo. Seriously, I do not like Jack. Or any human for that matter.

"He died?" The Doctor asked softly. Jack nodded and seemed to find the sleeve of his coat far more interesting than us; he couldn't look at us, "I'm sorry." Jack snorted.

"And where were you?" Jack growled, looking up at the Doctor, anger burning behind his eyes. I've never seen Jack so angry at the Doctor before. Sure, he's been angry at me, like back on the valiant, or just before but NEVER has he been angry at the Doctor. He always stuck by the Doctor. No matter what. And now he was furious. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at Jack's pathetic pout he was doing. However, it was harder than I expected and I sniggered under my breath.

"Sorry?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Jack was asking. I, however, knew exactly what Jack wanted to know and he'd probably get angrier at whatever the Doctor said he was doing. Jack laughed bitterly and grimaced.

"When the 456 invaded," Jack began, "Where the hell were you? You're supposed to look after Earth. Why didn't you? They tried to take ten percent of the kids and Ianto lost his life in the battle."

"Oh," The Doctor looked down, "Well, I was probably in the Elizabethan times. Getting married." The Doctor frowned, as if remembering a bad dream. I tried to hold back a snort of laugher at the prospect of the Doctor getting married.

"If you'd been there," Jack spat, "Maybe Ianto would've lived!"

"Now, Jack, you really can't blame me," The Doctor sighed, "I can't be everywhere at once."

"You have a Time Machine!" Jack growled, "You can go anywhere!"

The Doctor didn't really have an answer to that. He looked down and I had a feeling perhaps the Doctor thought Jack was right. However, I don't think Jack can pin this on the Doctor. If the Doctor was everywhere at once, then there would be no need for Torchwood or UNIT. Jack stormed off, his emotions getting the better of him.

There was this half comfortable, half awkward silence between the Doctor and I. Neither of us knowing what to say as it had been so long since the Doctor and I had been in a situation where we were together without some end of the world thing going on or without one of us (normally me) trying to kill the other. I was half considering trying to kill him just to stop the awkward silence but I decided against it when I found it so hard to even push myself off the wall. Oh, well, that could've been entertaining.

"So," The Doctor began, breaking the silence, "You survived the Time War?"

"Barely," I scoffed, "You should've seen it, Doctor. All that destruction."

"I did see it," The Doctor sighed, "I was there, remember?"

"But you weren't on Gallifrey when it burnt, were you?" I pointed out.

"No," The Doctor nodded, "I was in the TARDIS."

"That planet, Doctor," I sighed, so very heavy of heart as I remembered what Gallifrey had looked like when the Moment had been activated, "Lava spewing from the ground, the crimson grass shriveling into nothing, the citadel cracking and shattering, even the sky splintered and broke. That burnt orange sky. It's all gone."

"I know," The Doctor looked down, his eyes filling with tears, "It's nothing but a memory now."

"But it's just so surreal," I shook my head, still finding it very hard to take in that Gallifrey had gone, "The crimson grass we used to run across and lie on at night. The burnt orange sky we used to sit under."

"The glittering waters we used to play in," The Doctor continued from my sentence, "the silver trees we used to sit under when it got too hot. The sparkling forests we used to hide in, claiming them to be ours and ours alone." The Doctor smiled sadly and laughed bitterly.

Everything was flooding back to me. Flashing through my mind: That sky, the grass, Theta and Koschei sprawled out on the fields, drawings of Earth, glittering lakes, holding hands under the trees, and the song of the forest in autumn. It all came back.

With those thoughts, I slammed the Doctor against the cold wet brick wall and pressed my lips against his, desperate for the connection we'd once shared on Gallifrey. Desperate to feel like Koschei again, sitting under that orange sky, holding hands with Theta, lips locked.

It took a moment until the Doctor responded and started to kiss back. It was desperate and passionate and rough, nothing like the soft delicate kisses we'd shared before but it was something. I pressed myself into the Doctor, every inch of our bodies touching.

I used to care for Theta, be gentle with my kisses. This time, however, I wasn't so considerate. I nipped and bit into his lips, kissing him so hard his head slammed against the brick wall. The Doctor didn't seem to care though. He, like me, seemed so desperate to feel a connection, he didn't care about pain.

I pulled away, breathless. The Doctor looked dazed and utterly bemused. I grinned and leaned in, hissing in his ear.

"I'm _far _rougher than I used to be," I hissed, "Can you still take me?"

The Doctor nodded, breathlessly, desperate for more contact. And I broke into a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"We'll see," I grinned then I pushed my body off his and headed back down the alleyway, still grinned. Rassilon, that felt _good_.

I strode off, still grinning. I saw the familiar blue shape of the TARDIS parked beside the crater, Jack waiting outside it, studying his fingernails. I strolled over to him and stopped in front of him. Jack looked up at me and scowled. I was still grinning. _You're grinning, _I told myself, trying to get myself to stop.

"What's with the creepy grin?" Jack asked warily.

"This?" I shrugged, "This is my normal grin."

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "But you're starting to freak me out. What've you done?"

"Nothing," I told him, but he obviously didn't believe me.

"Where's the Doctor?" Jack growled, "If you've laid a finger on him…"

"I haven't," I interrupted, "At least not in the way you're thinking." I laughed and my skeleton flashed and I was hit by a searing pain in my head. I groaned and regained my balance.

"I need…" I grumbled, "I need…" Then I realized where I could get energy from. I'd always wanted to live forever. And maybe, just maybe, I could. With that thought, I shoved Jack roughly into the TARDIS, still grinning. I slammed the door behind us, using the console to lock it tight enough that it would take the Doctor a while to get in with his Sonic Screwdriver. This should be…spectacular.

**TBC…**

**Oh, no! Anyone think they know what evilness the Master is planning? Dedication every chapter and possibly on my profile to whoever gets it right! Apart from Gwento-Addict, because she already knows. Besides, she's always dedicated and she's already on my profile! And no one can go and ask her, either! =) I almost added a smiley face to the last sentence of that fic, but I didn't because I knew it wouldn't be right Lol. Review please!**

**Jess x x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Banished by the Dark 5/?**

**Author: Masterpuppy-x**

**Pairing/Characters: Ten/Simm!Master. The Doctor, the Master, Jack Harkness. **

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Friendship**

**Word count: 2906**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Pain? **

**Summary: I clapped my hands together and grinned, "This is going to be fun!"**

**A/N: Ok, so this is dedicated to FightingDreamer Alchemist (who got it practically spot on right) and KoscheiThePianist (because they got it right too!) =) Also dedicated to Gwento-Addict, and, Theta-Koschei-forever95 coz I want him to come back to England! Multi POV chapter here; The Master's, Jack's and the Doctor's. But most of it is in our main character's POV, which is (of course) the Master, there's just this one particular scene in different POV. Normal text is the Master's POV, bold is Jack's and underlined is the Doctor's. Can I just say, how unbelievably hard the Master is to write?**

The TARDIS hummed softly as I scurried round the console, flicking switches to lock the door. Jack stayed beside the door, watching me cautiously. I stopped when I'd finished and grinned at him.

"What… What're you doing?" He asked, nervously.

"Now that would be telling," I sneered, still smiling, I walked up to him so we were so close and grinned at him, "You can't die, right? And I'm dying. You're only human; completely dispensable! But me? Me and the Doctor, we're needed. We're Time Lords. Plus, the Doctor would rather have me than you."

"No," Jack shook his head, realization washing over him, "You can't."

"Just think of it this way," I smiled patronizingly, putting on a baby voice, "At least you'll be with Ianto."

"No!" Jack cried and turned to the door behind him, trying to open it, "It won't open!"

"Yeah, that's coz I locked it, idiot," I rolled my eyes; Jack wouldn't escape so I just let him struggle. This way, I can cherish the moment. Jack's fear and my rise to glory!

"Shit!" He yelled and tried to open the door a few more times, failing that, he began to hammer against it and shout for help. I heard a muffled reply from behind the door and my grin faltered.

"Jack?" It was the Doctor. Screw cherishing the moment, I had to get this done quickly or else the Doctor would get in and all this'd fall to shit. I moved over to Jack and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him away from the door.

"It's ok, Doctor!" I called, "I'll look after Jack!"

"No, wait!" I heard him cry, "Let him go! Master, what're you doing!"

I dragged Jack over to the other door across the room and shoved him through it. We ended up in a long corridor, with doors dotted along the walls. The corridor was dimly lit with golden lights (much like the TARDIS console room) and the doors were normal mahogany. I shoved Jack through one of the doors and slammed it shut, locking it behind me.

We were in a medical room (at least that what it looked like). The lighting was bright and the room was painted a light blue. There was a chair with straps on it in the centre of the room and a silver table with equipment was beside the chair. In the corner was another table with some weird contraption on it, beside a sink. I grabbed Jack and pushed him into the chair and, as I'm far stronger than him, managed to strap him in despite his struggles.

"Don't do this!" He growled. I grabbed the contraption and grinned down at Jack. He slumped in his chair, knowing this was over. I attached the contraption to Jack, and then the other end to myself, before reaching towards the button which started it off.

* * *

_**I was stood beside the TARDIS doors, picking my fingernails, trying to make a big show about the fact I was waiting when the Master strolled over to me, grinning broadly. I looked up at him and scowled before studying my hands again. **_

_**However, the Master stayed stood there, grinning. **_

"_**What's with the creepy grin?" I asked, looking the Master up and down with a raised eyebrow. **_

"_**This?" He asked, shrugging, "This is my normal grin!" **_

_**I sighed and rolled my eyes. Talking to the Master was always going to be hard but this was just pathetic. **_

"_**Yeah," I nodded, "But you're starting to freak me out." I sighed, "What've you done?"**_

"_**Nothing," He answered. But with a grin like that, I knew he'd done something. I looked around. No sign of the Doctor. I knew it was a bad idea leaving them alone! Damn.**_

"_**Where's the Doctor?" I growled menacingly (at least I thought it was, but the Master didn't even react) "If you've laid a finger on him…"**_

"_**I haven't," He interrupted, "At least not in the way you're thinking." Either he thought I was thinking about sex and he'd hurt the Doctor or he knew I meant violence, so what on Earth has he done? He laughed but as he did so I saw a blue flash of his skeleton and he groaned, gripping his temples. I frowned; that skeleton stuff was rather creepy.**_

"_**I need," He mumbled, "I need…" Then his head shot up and he stared at my in realization. I studied him cautiously before he broke into another grin.**_

_**Next thing I knew, I was being shoved into the TARDIS by a pair of dirty, hot, sweaty hands…**_

* * *

I was still leaning against the cold, wet brickwork, still reeling over the contact the Master and I had just shared. I was confused at my participation in this kiss. The Master and I had always been enemies and the only genuine contact we'd shared on both parts was when he decided to throw his weight about. On the Valiant, we'd been…intimate, but it was sick, rough and in no way affectionate, like that was. This, however, was completely new. I mean, we'd done closer things back on Gallifrey, when we had the names Theta and Koschei but this was US the Doctor and the Master. Perhaps, it was part of an evil scheme on the Master's part. 

But that was the thing. It didn't SEEM like part of an evil plan. The Master actually seemed to WANT the contact for the same reasons as I did. My line of thought was interrupted by loud hammering and yelling from the direction of the TARDIS. 

I pushed myself off the wall and sprinted towards my TARDIS, slamming into the doors rather than stopping. 

"Jack?" I called, recognizing the voice of whoever was shouting.

I heard a bit of scuffling from behind the door and then someone (the Master, I figured) called. 

"It's ok!" He told me, and even though there was a wooden blue door between us, I knew he was grinning, "I'll look after Jack!"

I hung my head for a moment. I should've known the Master hadn't changed. Drum-free or not, he was still a sociopath, psychopath and anything else ending with path. How stupid did I have to be to think that now the drums had gone, he'd changed and maybe, just maybe, he'd re-found Koschei within him? The answer; VERY. 

Then, I sprung into action, as I always do. I pulled out the TARDIS key but it didn't work. I seemed to find swearing in Gallifreyian under my breath helped my frustration but it didn't speed the process up. So I tried my Sonic Screwdriver, and I got a result, it took a while but the door clicked open and I sped inside. 

The TARDIS was humming softly, it was a sound of the TARDIS's distress, like it knew something horrid was about to happen. I stroked the console as I walked past and she hummed again, telling me that they were in the medical room. Another Gallifreyian swearword came here and then I was off to the medical room, knowing only too well what the Master was going to do. 

I reached the door only to find it locked. My Sonic Screwdriver, this time failed and I could only stand and listen.

"Master!" I cried, "Please stop! You don't have to do this! I can help, I promise!"

"Not even a Doctor can heal me, now!" He called back, "This is something I HAVE to do. I have to survive. Isn't that better, Doctor? Jack is a blip in time; he's not SUPPOSED to be here. He's wrong and you know it! This way, he's gone and I live forever! We're the only two left, you said it yourself. And I'm dying so let me live! I can travel with you _forever _if that's what you want! I just need to do this!" 

There was a certain degree of pleading in his voice, like he was _begging _me not to stop this. So he could go ahead. I was torn.

The young, gallifreyian boy in me nattered away: _Let him do it! You know you want Koschei forever! He'll live forever. Isn't that what you've always dreamed of? Theta and Koschei, together forever? With death as no obstacle?_

But the adult in me, the clever part of me said otherwise: _He'll screw you over and you know it! Let him do this and he'll swan off, immortal and unstoppable. With immortality by his side, he can do a lot better job at controlling the Earth. He'll destroy _everything! _Stop him now!_

I knew the adult in me was right. The Master is deadly enough as it is, but immortal? He'd be like the devil himself. There was no way I could let him have that kind of power. But, oh, Rassilon, I wanted to be with him forever. This was hard. He was a Time Lord and not just that, he once was Koschei. And, damn it, if he died, I'd be heartbroken. He's the only other Time Lord and I need him. Whether he likes it or not, he needs me too. 

A white light emerged from under the door and I heard Jack screaming. It was a bone rattling, stomach churning scream. Horrid and sick. Jack was my friend, and damn it, I wasn't going to let him suffer! I had principles and, Time Lord or not, the Master had to be stopped! Screw the fact he was Koschei. This was about saving the world and saving Jack. I took a deep breath and slammed into the door, knocking it off the hinges. The light stopped and dissipated and stood there, was the Master, grinning, but rather exhausted and on the chair was an unconscious Jack, coated in a thin coat of sweat. 

* * *

Well, he'd done it again. Stopped me despite my begging. Damn, one day, he'll listen to the little boy rather than the adult. I'd gained enough energy from Jack to stop myself from dying but I didn't get to be immortal. At least I've got the energy to regenerate if needed, run around, jump up and down, pick a proper fight with Jack Harkness and I'm not hungry anymore so basically I'm living a normal Time Lord life. Or as normal as a man with a mind like mine can be. Surely, the Doctor can't be mad at me for this? Handsome Jack lives and so do I. The Doctor wouldn't even look me in the eye. Damn.

He removed the contraption from Jack and myself and then hauled unconscious Jack out of the chair. I tried to help him but he moved Jack away from my grip. He struggled on his own and managed to get Jack to one of the bedrooms, throwing him down on the bed while I lingered in the hallway, feeling very much like a little boy whose parents were mad at him so he just lingered around the house 'til they spoke to him. The Doctor left the room without even acknowledging my presence and walked down the corridor into the kitchen. I hovered in the hallway for a moment before I followed him, hoping to get some reaction. I hate not having a reaction from people when I do something huge.

"What do you want?" The Doctor growled when I entered. I was feeling a bit hurt by the Doctor's reactions to what I had done, but I didn't show it, instead I grinning and reverted back to my normal self.

"What do _I _want?" I repeated then blew air out of my cheeks, "Well, where do I begin? I want to rule Earth, I want to be immortal, I want people to bow every time they say my name, I want a pony," The Doctor was scowling at me, "And most of all, I want you to stop pulling that ugly face at me."

The Doctor stopped scowling and looked hurt, "What you did to Jack was unacceptable."

"Well," I grinned, "Unacceptable but amazing, no? Don't they describe me perfectly?"

"He could've died, permanently," The Doctor spat.

"Well, yeah, but that was kinda the plan, remember?" I laughed, "Besides, you said yourself he's wrong and you know he _should _be dead and I should be alive a lot longer."

"I know, but you can't just _steal _Jack's life, it's not fair," The Doctor sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs surrounding the table, "We'll find another way to make sure you live longer."

"No need," I shook my head, "I got enough energy from Jack. My body's re-healed," I jumped up and down to prove my point, "and I don't have any bursts of life anymore. I'm normal. Well, sort of normal. Well, as normal as I can get."

"What you did in the alleyway," The Doctor started, his voice was quiet and he was definitely nervous, "Was it all part of your plan to get Jack?"

"No," I replied quickly, so quickly that I lost my front and I looked desperate for the Doctor to believe me so I cleared my throat and returned my cover, "The Jack thing was spur of the moment. You had nothing to do with it."

"So what was it then?" The Doctor asked, he seemed confused and scared by my actions in the alleyway and I sighed, that was so _not _the response of emotions I was hoping for. Well, at least I got those emotions out of myself when I did it…

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Spur of the moment too. Went with my feelings. It's not like it's the first time we've done that!"

_Koschei was walking home. Alone. He didn't normally walk home alone but he hadn't seen Theta since lunchtime and he did wait at the gates for him for around half an hour. But there was no sign of Theta so Koschei decided to go home on his own. He wandered past a silver leaved tree and heard someone call him name._

"_Koschei?" The voice was timed and Koschei recognized it immediately. He looked up at the tree and saw Theta sat in its branches. He was battered, and blood-stained. He looked a mess._

"_Thete?" Koschei raised an eyebrow, "What's happened to you?"_

"_Torvic and Zeptein were after me at lunchtime," Theta told him, "They kept tying to kick me and hit me so I climbed up here 'coz they're too heavy to climb, but I'm too scared to get down. It's too high up."_

"_Are you ok?" Koschei exclaimed, worried for Theta and angry at the two bullies, "When I see them two I'm gonna kill them, I swear."_

"_Just leave it, Koschei," Theta sighed, "I think your main worry should be me up here, scared of heights with no way down." _

"_Ok, sorry," Koschei smiled, "Jump and I'll catch you."_

"_Oh, no, I can't," Theta shook his head. _

"_Just do it, I promise I'll catch you," Koschei reassured, "Trust me."_

"_Oh, Rassilon!" Theta exclaimed before jumping from the tree into Koschei's arms, sending Koschei tumbling to the floor, Theta on top of him, "Sorry!"_

"_Grr," Koschei growled playfully and rolled over so he was on top of Theta. They continued to roll until they came to a hill and they rolled involuntarily down it whilst clinging to each other, screaming and laughing as they went. _

_When they stopped at the bottom, Koschei was on top of Theta and they were laughing breathlessly. As the laughing died out and the two boys were silent, gazing at each other, Koschei dipped his head down and kissed Theta. Their first kiss was soft and gentle, just a brush of their lips. To most people it wasn't even classed as a kiss but to Theta and Koschei it was a huge step in their relationship._

"_Oh, Rassilon, I didn't mean to—" Koschei began, feeling a bit stupid about what he had just done. But Theta silenced him with another kiss, deeper and passionate. When they pulled apart, Koschei immediately got off Theta. _

"_We shouldn't have done that," Koschei sighed. _

"_I know," Theta grinned. _

"_You know it's not allowed on Gallifrey!" Koschei spat, "It might be allowed on your Earth but it's against the rules on Gallifrey."_

_Theta smiled and took Koschei's hand._

"_Since when have you ever followed the rules?" Theta asked softly. Koschei, then, closed the space between them and kissed Theta again._

I shook my thoughts away and continued.

"And it's not even the first time for these bodies, Doctor," I sighed, "Remember during my time as Master of All? Back on the Valiant."

"I know but," The Doctor nodded, confused at what he should be thinking or saying or anything.

"So shut it," I growled, thinking of the Valiant got me thinking of the year that never was. It reminded me about everything that happened, the Toclafane, the rockets, the black hole converter, the paradox machine, my laser screwdriver, "Speaking of the Valiant, I want my laser screwdriver, I never did get that back."

"Jack took it," The Doctor replied with a scowl, "You'll find it under L of the Torchwood archives."

"Oh, brilliant, his archives have been blown up," I snarled, "I'll never get that back. Still, I could always make another."

"No you won't," The Doctor shook his head, snorting.

"Oh, really?" I sneered, "And why is that?"

"Because I won't allow it," The Doctor replied bitterly, "I'll keep an eye on you."

"Oh," I clapped my hands together and grinned, "So I'm your pet now?" I laughed and took a deep breath, "This is going to be fun!" I concluded with a grin and the Doctor groaned and sunk down in his chair.

**So…. What did you all think? And is the Master in character now, 'coz he wasn't really at the beginning. Review! Please? **

**Jess xXx**


End file.
